Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film, based on House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and characters and villains from past Disney movies. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on September 3, 2002. It is not to be confused with the episode "Pete's House of Villains", in which Mickey lets Pete run the show. While the film is available only in a cropped full screen format on VHS and DVD releases, the original HD widescreen version of the film is available on current television broadcasts as well as on iTunes and Netflix. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with his new henchmen Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, and Hades, takes over the house with a musical number entitled "It's Our House Now!". All the other villains soon join Jafar's plan. The heroes, princesses and other Disney characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog stops them from entering the building. After another two cartoons, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the Magic Carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains run away and the House of Mouse is once again restored. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts, Fates, Si, Am, Anastasia Tremaine *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Chernabog, Narrator *Matt Frewer as Panic *Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain *Jeff Bennett as Pirate Crew and Salesman *James Woods as Hades *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Rob Paulsen as Hades (singing voice) *Jim Cummings as Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, Ed *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Robby Benson as Beast *Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse (archive footage) *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie (archive footage) *June Foray as Witch Hazel (archive footage) *Pinto Colvig as Goofy (archive footage) *Billy Bletcher as the Short member of the Lonesome Ghosts and Breckenridge (archive footage) *Rod Roddy as Mike the Microphone *John Fiedler as Piglet *John Cleese as Narrator *Thurl Ravenscroft as Jack o'lantern (archive footage) *Jimmy MacDonald as Ajax the Gorilla (archive footage) *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow (How to Haunt a House) Disney Villains by movie/TV show *''Classic Disney Cartoons: Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Lonesome Ghosts, and Martian Robot *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Evil Queen (both normal and witch form) *Pinocchio: Stromboli *Fantasia: Chernabog *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Headless Horseman *Cinderella: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer *Alice in Wonderland: Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers *Peter Pan: Captain Hook, Pirate Crew, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Lady and the Tramp: Si and Am *Sleeping Beauty: Maleficent and Goons *101 Dalmatians: Cruella De Vil and Jasper and Horace *The Sword in the Stone: Madam Mim *The Jungle Book: Kaa *Robin Hood: Prince John *The Rescuers: Madame Medusa and Mr. Snoops *The Great Mouse Detective: Ratigan, Fidget, and the Thugs *The Little Mermaid: Ursula *Beauty and the Beast: Gaston and LeFou *Aladdin: Jafar (Leader) and Iago *The Lion King: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Claude Frollo *Hercules: Hades, Pain and Panic, and the Fates *Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: *Trick or Treat'' (1952) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' (1944) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' *''How to Haunt a House'' *''Dance of the Goofys'' *''Donald's Halloween Scare'' *''Hansel and Gretel'' Trivia *Despite appearing on the DVD cover's backside and in the short "Mickey's Mechanical House", Pluto does not make an appearance in the film itself. Also, despite being used in the film's promotional trailers (via archive footage from the original Peter Pan film), Mr. Smee only appears for a split-second in the final film. *A trailer for Kingdom Hearts was shown after the special during its first broadcast, and is also on the DVD. *Rob Paulsen provides the singing voice of Hades (during It's Our House Now), making this the first - and, as of 2015, only - Disney production where the character is voiced by someone other than James Woods. *Some scenes from the beginning of the film, such as Mickey's introduction, were later used in the episode "House Ghosts". *The scene where Donald tries to scare the Beast, but gets scared by him was reused in Halloween With Hades, along with the scene where he said that he will never scare anyone. *When Mickey was about to battle Jafar in his wizard attire there is a direct reference to the dinosaur section of Rite of Spring from Fantasia. When Mickey appears on stage and all of the villains gradually turn their heads towards him is very similar to when the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears and all of the other dinosaurs face him. Jafar's defeat at the end is similar to that of Aladdin, where he gets sucked into the lamp. *Strangely, some of the characters involved in the takeover of the House aren't actually villains at all, most notably Tick-Tock (a neutral character who spent all of his screentime trying to eat Captain Hook), Witch Hazel (who is good in her debut appearance which was also featured at the start of the film), and the Haunted Mansion ghosts (who couldn't honestly be considered villains by any stretch, apart from Constance Hatchaway, who wasn't yet a character). Iago was also a villain, but reformed before this film in The Return of Jafar. *Jafar was the only villain from Aladdin; Razoul and his guards don't appear in the film. In fact, they would oppose Jafar. **It should be noted that Anastasia Tremaine, another reformed character, is also shown as a villain. That's because Cinderella III: A Twist in Time was released five years after House of Villains and thus, in fact, she was still a villain at the time. *This is the 1st time Donald made the Beast mad. The 2nd time is the Mickey Mouse episode "The Adorable Couple" for bumping into him while dancing with Belle. Songs It's Our House Now Videos Mickey's House of Villains Trailer Mickey's House of Villains Ad (2002) Gallery nl:Mickey Krijgt Schurken op Bezoek Category:2002 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Films Category:Halloween productions Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Compilation films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:G-rated films Category:Disney Villains Category:House of Mouse